Bon Appétit
by Genesis.Malfoy
Summary: Draco va a cocinar otra vez.


Fic dedicado a **Liuny**, la respnsable de que me guste el Drarry y a quien se lo agradezco de corazon. Eres una gran escritora y muchas gracias por responderme!! Aquí mi promesa.

Espero que lo disfruten y agradezco, tambien, a quienes me dejaron reviews y a quienes les gusto el anterior. Un beso gigante linduras!! XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Jotaká, como bien saben! No hay fines de lucro.

**Bon Appétit**

Harry se consideraba un Gryffindor aun después de haberse graduado de Hogwarts. Al fin y al cabo, esas cualidades por las cuales lo habían puesto allí, seguían con el.

Continuaba siendo leal. A sus amigos, a su familia adoptiva que eran los Weasley, a sus principios, a sus creencias y a quienes quería.

También seguía siendo bondadoso y de un corazón puro como el agua de montaña. Siempre hacia obras de caridad, cada vez que podía, ya sea colaborando con aquellos que luego de la guerra habían sufrido desaires o simplemente con ayudar a una viejita muggle a cruzar una calle peligrosa.

No era hipócrita, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si una persona le caía gorda, simplemente no lo trataba. Si era alguien con quien debía estar en contacto permanente, como uno de sus compañeros aurores, Marcus Belby, entonces se limitaba a saludarlo y nada mas. Así como tampoco hablaría mal o a espaldas de alguien a quien considerase un amigo, por supuesto que no.

Además de seguir siendo valiente.

Estudiaba para ser un Auror, lo cual dice mucho. Seguiría enfrentándose al peligro para defender a los demás. No temía, y si lo hacia, no se molestaba ya que aceptaba que eran sentimientos normales ante una situación delicada. Además servia de ayudante a un veterano de las guerras e importante miembro del departamento de Aurores y a quien cubriría una vez este se retirara y el se graduara.

Estaba reclinado en una silla, sin mucho que hacer, esperando a que se haga la media hora que tenia para irse cuando su lechuza nueva, bastante parecida a Hedwig, llego con una notita.

Harry la recibió, y la lechuza no espero respuesta, solo se fue. Desdoblo el pedazo de pergamino y reconoció la letra de Draco, pidiéndole que comprara un vino blanco para la cena en su camino a casa.

El chico Malfoy estaba estudiando chef, todavía en su primer semestre pero se veía que le gustaba mucho. Se había graduado en Finanzas hacia menos de un año, no que le gustaran, solo lo había hecho para complacer a su padre con que el Imperio Malfoy quedaría bajo su mando, pero una vez graduado, se pudo dedicar a lo que le gustaba. Y eso que le encantaba, que lo relajaba, y que lo hacia con muchas ganas, era cocinar. Y los platillos finos eran los que mas disfrutaba preparar, y en especial aquellos que llevaban licores y vino.

El estomago de Harry se contrajo y una sensación con gusto al sándwich que había comprado esa tarde en la cafetería del ministerio, se hizo presente en su esófago, subiendo y bajando, dándole nauseas. Porque Draco iba a cocinar _otra vez_, y eso intensificaba todo lo dicho sobre su valentía, y es que había que ser un autentico Gryffindor _mas_ un Harry Potter para animarse a comer lo que el rubio preparaba.

_- Por favor, que haya leído el libro de cocina que le obsequio la señora Weasley.-_

Una vez en la licorería, Harry había comprado el vino más fino que encontró disponible y otra botella de licor para beber en la cena y hacer lo de siempre. Limpiar de su boca el horrible sabor.

No era que no apreciara las intenciones de su novio, es más, lo admiraba. El estar estudiando una segunda carrera apenas termino otra, pensaba Harry, era admirable, pues tenía que ser muy listo y muy dispuesto a ponerse bajo exámenes nuevamente y tan pronto. Además de que por fin estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, cuado no lo había intentado antes por su padre y decidió dejar su vocación en un segundo plano, también le daba un toque tierno.

Si lo apreciaba, y lo apoyaba. Solían turnarse la cocina, en el año y medio que tenían viviendo juntos, se habían dedicado a cocinar un día Harry, otro día Draco, y otro día el delivery de Pizza's, por lo cual, no tenia que sufrir tan frecuentemente. Pero ahora el rubio necesitaba practica constante, los profesores se lo habían recomendado y Harry, sin pensar en su salud, por supuesto, le había dado vía libre a nuevas experiencias culinarias.

Decisión de la que llevaba arrepintiéndose hacia ya seis semanas.

- Draco, ya he llegado!- grito Harry al cruzar la puerta de su apartamento y apenas dejo las llaves en su lugar sintió unos labios posarse en su cabeza, por atrás.

- Ya me di cuenta.- repuso el rubio y beso a Harry en los labios una vez este se volvió.

- Hola, amor.- le devolvió el saludo.

- Oh, has traído el vino que me gusta. Muy bien, Harry, veo que vas aprendiendo a escoger sin mi guía.- rió Draco, pues el era muchísimo mas culto en muchas mas cosas que el moreno. Tomo la bolsa.

- Que tienes preparado para hoy?-

- Aun se esta haciendo, y es una sorpresa. Estaba esperándote para agregarle el toque final.- dijo Draco levantando la botella. – Mientras puedes ir abriendo este. Ven, hazme compañía en la cocina.-

- No quieres que prepare la mesa?-

- No, ya le he preparado. Esta noche decidí agasajarte con un platillo finísimo.-

Harry se dejo tomar de la mano y se dirigió a la cocina con Draco. De paso, pego una ojeada al comedor, donde pudo divisar muy levemente la mesa.

- Es eso o esta cena también es una practica para tu examen final?- rió Harry.

- Nooo… Bueno, si. Pero quien mejor que tu para ser el primero en deleitarse con mis creaciones?-

Harry sonrió, aun tomado de la mano con su novio. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, sus intenciones de ser romántico armando una mesa que por lo poco que pudo ver se la notaba elegante, un platillo fino y la inocencia en su voz. Le gustaba ser él en quien Draco ponga sus esperanzas y sus esfuerzos. Mas todo ese romanticismo.

Pero se percato de algo, al estar ya dentro de la cocina, y ver a Draco midiendo y analizando cada uno de los ingredientes que iba a colocarle a lo que sea que estaba ya en el horno.

"_Platillo Finísimo"_

Un rugido en su estomago, que_ no era_ de hambre precisamente, se hizo presente en ese momento, sacando a Draco de sus análisis.

- Mmm, me parece que alguien tiene hambre.- dijo sonriéndole. – No has almorzado hoy?-

Si, claro que había almorzado. Y un sándwich delicioso, de fiambres y todas esas cosas grasosas y simples que a el tanto le gustaban. El rugido de su estomago no era de hambre, era de anticipación a que se avecinaba una comida, por mas cruel que sonara, espantosa.

Los platillos de Draco, eran feos. No le gustaban, pero no podía decirle la verdad. Y eran, justamente, los platillos finos, en particular los finísimos, los peores. Por qué, si sabia cuanto Draco adoraba hacerlos, le salían tan mal? O también, por qué a Draco le gustaba partir desde cien? Con recetas complicadas, que se debían hacer por manos expertas o con experiencia mínima en la cocina, por lo menos.

Platillos finísimos era igual a poción para la indigestión. Que también era horrible, y que también las preparaba Draco. Por lo menos, en pociones, era muy bueno.

- No te preocupes, Harry, te serviré dos veces.-

Grandioso.

Se habían tomado una copa del vino dulce que Harry había comprado y Draco ya había puesto el otro vino sobre la cena, la que todavía estaba en el horno.

Mientras tanto habían hablado sobre el día que habían tenido, cada uno en sus trabajos y en sus institutos. Por esa razón, por la que ambos estudiaban y trabajaban, es que tenían tan poco tiempo para estar juntos y por eso habían decidido irse a vivir juntos. Inclusive, ahora que tenían a favor que se veían todos los días, era por poco tiempo, pues Harry llegaba a tiempo para la cena y tenían solo tres horas mas para emplear en ellos, ya sea charlando, mirando televisión, leyendo un libro o teniendo sexo salvaje antes de que sea la hora de dormir.

- Y entonces me dijo que debía de ser más cariñoso con la carne al aplastarla. Que apalearla no era lo mismo, pero requiere los mismos resultados, no? Digo, como puede que eso se note en el sabor? No, si la maldita muggle me odia, o mejor dicho me ama. Eso es! Esta caliente conmigo y como le he dicho que no ahora intenta sabotear mis recetas. Tu que crees?-

Harry se había quedado absorto, pensando en lo que había estado pensando, pero mirando a Draco hablar. Y ahora, este le había hecho una pregunta.

- Humm, si si, claro.- respondió.

- No has escuchado una palabra de lo que he dicho, no?-

Cierto. Muy cierto. Se sonrojo levemente de vergüenza.

- No, Draco. Lo siento tenia los pensamientos en…- Harry hizo gestos con su mano, alrededor de su cabeza pero Draco levanto una mano e interrumpió.

- Tse, no me digas nada. Lo se. Ese viejo horrible volvió a ponerse pesado con los papeles que te encarga verdad?-

No. El señor Kersh era muy tranquilo y no le demandaba a Harry casi ninguna tarea.

- Eh, si, cariño. Lo siento, estaba pensando en eso.-

Mentiroso.

- Oh, Harry.- Draco se le acerco y lo abrazo. Dejó su copa en la mesada de mármol y rodeo a Harry con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano acuno su cabeza, acariciando su pelo alborotado. – Ese viejo maldito que se ensaña contigo por saber que vas a reemplazarlo cuando lo jubilen, no es cierto?-

- Si si, es eso.-

Mentiroso doble combo.

Draco enderezo la cabeza y beso suavemente a Harry en los labios. Mientras sus manos lo acariciaban inocentemente por la espalda y en su cabeza, dándole el apoyo que, creía, su novio necesitaba.

Harry le devolvió el beso y lo rodeo con sus brazos, aceptando su abrazo. Pero, que otra cosa podía hacer? Cuando Draco era así, cuando creía que Harry necesitaba apoyo, el se lo daba. Lo acunaba, lo acariciaba, y lo besaba. Lo llenaba de mimos y de palabras dulces. Una de las cientos de razones de porque Harry lo amaba tanto. Porque Draco, con el, era Draco, y no Malfoy.

- Esta bien, amor. No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo ese viejo molesto se ira pronto, y en cuanto a mi, le cerrare el culo a la muggle que tengo como profesora con este manjar.-

- Si, tienes razon, no hay de que preocuparse.-

Draco le sonrió ampliamente.

- Genial, así me gusta. Ahora ve a la mesa que yo tengo que sacar la cena del horno y preparar la presentación, solo un instante.- y volvió a depositar un besito en su mejilla antes de volver la atención al horno.

No hay de que preocuparse? Claro que había de que preocuparse! Y era algo que le había tocado la puerta a la cabeza de Harry mientras le mentía a Draco sobre el pésimo día que _no_ tuvo.

Había hablado mal de alguien que no le caía mal.

Y como había sucedido? Ah si, y era que Harry no se animaba a decirle la verdad a Draco, para no tener que pasar las pocas horas que compartían juntos, ofendidos. Porque conocía al rubio y sabia que era sensible. Si le llegaba a decir que la comida necesitaba un poquito de sal era capaz de ponerse a llorar, y si le decía que cocinaba horrible y que la razón por la que necesitaba esas pociones para el malestar estomacal no eran por los sándwiches grasosos y deliciosos que comía en el buffet del ministerio, y si, por su comida; bueno, posiblemente no le hablara en una semana o peor, quizás lo dejaría.

Ahora se cuestionaba si seguía siendo tan valiente y tan Gryffindor como se lo había estado planteando esa misma tarde.

- La cena esta en camino.- grito Draco, desde la cocina.

_- Demonios…-_ Pensó Harry. _–Por qué no lee el libro de la señora Weasley, o por qué no deja que su madre le explique mejor las recetas ostentosas con las que nos deleita cuando los visitamos a sus padres en la Mansión?!-_

Harry adoraba a Draco, de eso no había ninguna duda. Pero odiaba que ponga tantas esperanzas en el, aveces. Si tan solo cocinara algo de todo eso cuando Hermione y Ron iban a comer, entonces habría dos personas mas que compartieran su martirio y de seguro que Hermione, muy sigilosamente, le iría aconsejando cosas, sin que Draco vaya a tomarlas como una ofensa sino como concejos, pero no. El rubio alegaba que esos platillos tan finos eran merecedores de la opinion, pura y exclusiva, del amor de su vida.

Eso tenía a Harry preocupado y a la vez más enamorado.

Preocupado porque tarde o temprano sus mentiras piadosas terminarían afectando las calificaciones de Draco, y teniéndolo lloroso durante tres días por haber desaprobado un examen, el primero en su vida, pero una mancha en su historial académico. Y enamorado, porque el hecho que Draco lo considerase en un puesto tan alto, considerando su orgullo, y dependiera de su criterio para sentirse bien y realizado, le daba un no se que suave y tierno.

- Ta tan!!- Draco había llegado al comedor y puesto la bandeja con la cena sobre la mesa, orgulloso de aquella presentación.

Harry miro con ojo clínico y una suave sonrisa, provocada enteramente por la alegría de Draco, no por el hecho de que iba comerse eso. Y observo con atención la cena que reposaba en la bandeja de plata que les obsequio la dueña de la cristalería y platería en la que Draco trabajaba.

- Que te parece?- pregunto con una sonrisa y la voz llena de esperanzas.

- Se ve muy bien, Draco. La presentación, de por si, merece un diez.-

- Genial. Y al pato? Lo ves apetitoso?-

- Si, se ve todo muy rico.-

Y eso no era mentira. Las presentaciones de Draco siempre eran una obra de arte, aunque sea una hamburguesa o un poco de mantequilla untada sobre una tostada. Inclusive el pato y las verduras que estaban alrededor se veían geniales. Pero había un detalle.

_- Las apariencias engañan, Harry. Recuerda.-_ Le decía su mente.

- Bien, dame el plato que te sirvo.- le pidió el rubio, mientras el, maquinaba lo que iba a proceder.

Pues las apariencias _realmente_ engañaban. A pesar de lo bien que todas las cenas del rubio eran servidas, nunca, el sabor les hacia justicia.

A todo, siempre le faltaba sal, o pimienta, o bien, le sobraba horriblemente ambos. Tanto que había ocasiones en las que parecía que estaba comiéndose un bote de sal que, previamente, se bebió una poción multijugos de algún bicho, y tenia la apariencia de estos. También, estaban las cenas quemadas, y no precisamente por fuera, pues, tenia esa asombrosa habilidad de parecer saludable y tierna por fuera y por dentro estaba completamente negra, si era carne de vaca, o seca y dura, si era carne blanca.

Y había otras ocasiones en las que estaba tan, pero tan crudo el pescado, que era imposible cortarlo de no ser por los hechizos silenciosos que le enseñaban en el entrenamiento de Aurores. O bien, una vez, Draco había cocinado pollo, y estaba tan mal cocido, que a Harry le sorprendió que al pincharlo no haya cacareado de dolor.

- Ten. _Bon appétit_.- Draco sirvió a Harry y luego a si mismo.

Harry miraba por momentos a su plato y por momentos a Draco. El rubio tenía esa maldita y hermosa sonrisa en su cara, esperando por su opinión.

Comprendió, entonces, que no podía seguir ilusionando a su novio con mentiras, cuando sus comidas eran incomibles. No era justo para el, que siga pensando que lo hacia bien y luego cuando llegue el examen se caería de la torre de papel que Harry le había construido por miedo a que se enfade con el. Iba a decirle la verdad, iba a decirle que ese platillo era terrible y que tenia que ver qué iba a hacer porque no podía seguir cocinando tan mal. Obviamente, acompañado todo de palabras dulces y dichas de otra manera.

Acerco los cubiertos al cacho de pato con vino y verduras que tenia delante. Corto con facilidad y se percato que esta vez no necesito ningún hechizo. Bien.

Observó detenidamente el pedazo que tenia en su tenedor, estaba blanco y no estaba quemado, pero posiblemente estaba salado o picante a la exageración. Solo había una forma de saberlo.

Suspiro profundo, con disimulo, y metió el pedazo el su boca, listo para la arcada. Cuando lo empujo a sus molares y comenzó a masticar se sorprendió como nunca creyó podría sorprenderse. Ni que resucitara Voldemort y volviera convertido en una dulce damisela y quiera casarse con un muggle, iba a sorprenderlo tanto como, en ese momento, la comida que Draco había preparado le estaba sorprendiendo.

Porque estaba, delicioso.

- Mmm, Draco.- dijo Harry, con la boca llena y luego tragando. – Esta exquisito!-

Draco sonrió ampliamente, y para sorpresa del moreno, se levanto de su silla y se abalanzo a Harry, moviendo peligrosamente la mesa cuando se hizo sitio y se sentó sobre el regazo de su novio, rodando su cuello con sus brazos.

Harry soltó los cubiertos y rodeo a Draco con los suyos, realmente sorprendido y su sorpresa aumento cuando Draco comenzó a besarlo por todo el rostro hasta detenerse frente a sus labios, si besar estos últimos.

- De veras?-

Harry sonrió. – De veras, amor. Esta muy rico.-

Y no mentía. Rayos que no lo hacia! Pues ese pato, que en paz descanse en sus platos, estaba jodidamente delicioso. Claro que iba a repetir, de goloso simplemente.

- Por fin! Algo que te gusta!- exclamo Draco y empezó a besar a Harry con intensidad.

Sus labios comenzaron a apresurase sobre los de su novio y comenzó a tantear con la lengua antes que Harry le permitiera la entrada. Una vez el moreno abrió su boca, el rubio futuro chef, comenzó a comerse la boca de Harry con entusiasmo y calor. Harry, por su lado, comenzó a responder, entre sorprendido y levemente excitado. Pero pudo conectar dos cables en su cabeza, y recordó aquello que el rubio había dicho, y se separó suavemente del beso.

- Por fin algo que me gusta? Porque dices eso?-

Draco hecho la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada y volvió a mirar Harry, esta vez con ojos mas brillantes.

- Porque tus ojos son tan expresivos, Harry. Y porque soy un Slytherin. Me di perfecta cuenta de que lo que tu mirada asqueada gritaba cada vez que yo cocinaba, no concordaba con lo que tu boca tan linda me decía.-

Harry pensó eso un segundo, seguido de una amarga sorpresa y acompañada de la vergüenza de que Draco lo haya descubierto.

- Lo siento, mi amor. Te he mentido, me he comportado como un cobarde. Si llegabas al examen así, iba a ser mi culpa que te fuese a ir mal.-

Draco lo beso suavemente, pero sin poder evitar la sonrisilla de sus labios.

- No te disculpes, Harry. Soy yo quien debe disculparse contigo por todas las indigestiones y pociones para la intoxicación.-

- Y como te diste cuenta? Digo, de eso y de mejorar tan notablemente la cena.- pregunto atónito el moreno y bastante sonrojado.

- Bueno, la indigestión tuya y tu cara de asco disimulada era cuestión de sumar dos mas dos. Y con respecto a la mejoría, bueno…- Draco bajo la mirada y Harry comprendió.

- Leíste el libro de la señora Weasley!- canturreo Harry, con ojos brillantes.

- Pues si. Y vino aquí, con Granger a explicarme muchas cosas. También hable con mi madre y…-

- Lo hiciste por mi o por tus calificaciones?-

- Ambos, pero mas por ti. Ya tienes la tarea de aguantar mi genio todos los días amándome de esta forma como para aguantarte que haya cocinado tan mal estos tiempos.-

Harry beso profundamente a Draco, quien se derritió encima de él.

- No, cariño. Yo no te aguanto. Yo te amo.-

- Y yo a ti, mi valiente Gryffindor que tiene un esófago de acero. Yo también te amo, Harry.- le dio un caso beso en los labios y se bajo de encima suyo para comenzar a cenar debidamente.

- Entonces podré seguir siendo el juez de unas futuras cenas deliciosas?- le sonrió Harry a través de la mesa, sirviéndole el vino a Draco.

- Por supuesto.- repuso Draco, luego de tragar un pedazo de aquella, verdadera, exquisitez. – Además de ser el postre de esta noche.-

Harry siguió la mirada de Draco a un tazón de chocolate que estaba sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar a su hermoso rubio quien estaba elevando una ceja.

Brindaron y continuaron cenando.

Para cuando se les pasó la pesadez y terminaron de dejar todo en el lavavajillas, se retiraron a su habitación, con el tazón de chocolate y otro con crema batida.

Esa noche se la pasaron devorándose a si mismos, realmente.

**Fin**


End file.
